Wolf
Wolf/Iris is a character in The Battle Majestic. Profile Description A full grown, mild mannered, and mysterious wolf. He's got a sort of knowledgable look in his eyes, sort of telling you he can understand what you're saying, even though he knows he shouldn't. Abilities Well, most normal wolf things. Hightened smell, night vision, and some newer gifts he was bestowed: He can dissorient with a high pitched howl and his claws are shaper then normal, so he could cut through something like chainmail if he wanted. Weapons Fangs, claws. Biography Wolf lived a happy life in his forrest. He was part of a small pack, and it was his job to look after the cubs. He would sit and play with them, teaching them how to forage, how to play fight, and how to hunt. He wasn't the strongest, so he did not lead. He was happy to sit in the den and protect the cubs, as it was his role in the pack. But one day, he went out on his own for a changeto exlpore. As he padded through the underbush of the forrest, a strangenew smell wafted over him. It was a powerful smell that seemed to tickle his senses and raise the hairs on his back. His tail wagged in glee as he allowed the armoa to seduce him, and followed it to the source. He found a small clearing lit by the bright-beast-that-bites-hot*, with strange smelling two-legged-pelt-stealers* Wolf watched as they danced around the blazing heat, throwing more and more of the bark of the great trees into it. It was a strange sight to behold. The pelt stealers had forced the bright beast into some sort of trap, where it was stuck and could not move. It could no longer pray on animals or the forrest, and yet the pelt stealers fed it themselves, not for warmth, but for some strange alien reason. Then the pelt sltealers brought more of their kin from the forrest, but these ones were scared and loud, rustling about as if they wanted to flee their pack mates. To Wolfs horror, the leader of the pelt stealers would cut open his own kin! He used the claw-of-stone he knew other pelt stealers used to hunt and work pelt with, but to hunt ones own kind? I tmade wolf sick that such a thing could happen, even to the strange pelt wearers. But fate took a bad turn. the ground under wolfs feet was wet and loose, and eventually gave way causing him to fall and roll down into the clearing. Wolf can't remember what happened after. They muzzled him an forced a strange burning liquid down his through, and his world turned black and his senses went mad. Wehn he awoke, his chest ached at his ribs, and his tongue was dry. He limped to wheer the river was to drink. When he gazed at the not-wolf* that stared back at him, he noticed his eyes were different than he remembered. After lapping up his fill, he returned to his pack. His yipped a greeting as he approached, but instead of wolf talk, the peltless speech came froum his mouth. He knew what he said too, and this scared him. The other wolfs came to investigate, and surrounded wolf as if he was an intruder. The pack leader sniffed him, more and more as he walked around. Wolf could only bow his head in shame, as the pack leader announced. 'Not-wolf' Wolf was chased away, and for many days he had to hunt alone, afriad and with no home. Until a glorius light enveloped him, and he was spirited away. Iris Introduction During Firestar Wolf discovers what the hunters did to him; they cut out his heart and replaced it with that of a long dead sage called Iris. During the round transition to Oxbow Inc. he suddenly died and was replaced with Iris. Profile Iris was the sage of the wolf clan in Wolf's world. She has been dead for at least 400 years, spending her time in the afterlife honing her skills. She did not, however, foresee a group of cultists starting a worship for her. They harvested her heart and kept it preserved for the day they could find a host, and keep it alive during the swap. That is the ritual that Wolf was trapped with. Iris' heart has been b eating in place of his. They might have also left her a dagger and her old medicine pack inside his stomach, but that's another fact. Back in her reign over the living, Iris had come into contac with the purest spirit of all. The Spirit Of The World. This Spirit was what kept nature alive, what formed the earth, that took the souls of the dead. It brought the seasons, and kept the Guardians in line. Contact with such a power was not something many humans got a chance to do. They usually died. Iris however, did something rather crazy. She ate it. Well, ate might be the wrong word, seeing as it didn't have a physical form. But in the end it was a part of her and she could rival a god. Sure it was pretty damn evil of her, but she didn't mean to. It just kind of happened. Either way, the world went to hell untill she figured out how to manage everything. And then the guardians started talking with her, which she didn't mind. They just rarely stopped. She was herelded for her powers by the people, and when all the clans would gather once a yearly cycle, they would praise her. She become known as The World Sage. Immortality, however, did not come with the package. She did eventually die, and the world spririt was once again released to govern the world. And then she found herself in the afterlife. The bad one. First thing that happened was her eyes changed. But that was after two hundred years. It was a very boring two hundred years. She saw all kinds of evil, lies, and other such nonsese demons could come up with, that her eyes aggusted to be able to see through them. In other words, even illusions could not fool Iris. Skip ahead another two hundred years and her heart is planted into Wolf. She watched, through his eyes, the process of the first two rounds, until the transformation happened in the transition into round three and she began to exist again. In The Battle Majestic Development Wolf and Sen are best bros forever. Then Wolf turns into Iris. Iris continues following Sen around but she's just in it for his seeds. Death Iris is crushed by a falling helicopter in Oxbow Inc. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Battle Majestic Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Composite Characters Category:Humans Category:Non-Humans Category:Divines Category:Brawlers Category:Dead Characters